Elementals
by xFireElementalx
Summary: By an late night fight,the boys and girls will discover a long kept secret. BlossomxBrick, ButtercupxBoomer ,BubblesxButch
1. Late night fights

Elementals  
-chapter one- _Late night fights  
_In the city of Townsville….  
Three brothers,with black robbery masks,were sneaking around the city's bank,looking for a way to get had fire red eyes,one had forest green eyes,and one ghostly blue eyes.  
"Yo,Brick,here's an open door."said the guy with forest green eyes.  
Brick let out a dark chuckle.  
"It's like they _want _us to rob them !"he said,smirking.  
"Well,let's make a wish come true."said Boomer.  
The three brothers nodded in unison,smirking evilly.  
They got in and took how much they could an alarm was turned on,by Boomer accidently tripping.  
"Boomer,you idiot !"said both Butch and Brick,sighing.  
At the Utonium's house….  
The girls were just about to get ready for bed,when….The hotline started to ring like crazy.  
Bubbles answered.  
"Powerpuff girls,help ! The RowdyRuff boys are robbing a bank again !"said the major.  
"We'll be right there."said Bubbles,sighing.  
Blossom and Buttercup overheard everything.  
"Just when you think they couldn't steal more !"said Buttercup angrily.  
"Grrr,I haven't slept in three days because of Butch ! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind !"said Bubbles angrily.  
Just when the three of them were about to exit the house ,the Professor stopped them.  
"RowdyRuff boys?"he asked.  
The three just with that ,they disappeared into the late night.  
Back to the bank….  
"Boomer,you idiot !"said both Butch and Brick,sighing.  
Suddenly,there was a loud crash on the Powerpuffs,great…  
They toke of their masks and tossed them on the ground.  
"BUTCH!"yelled Bubbles.  
"Woah,man angry girlfriend at three o'clock !"said Brick,backing away.  
"It _**is**_ three o'clock,you moron! And I'm not his girlfriend !"said Bubbles,still looking angry.  
"But you could be,babe."Butch said,winking.  
"That's it ! Blossom,can we attack now ?"asked Buttercup,looking murderous.  
"Yeah."she said,yawning.  
The boys and girls never actually touched eachother,by hand,and little did they know that way they were going to find out a long kept secret….  
All three of the girls attacked,but this time not their let Bubbles have Butch because she was angry at him,and she fought Boomer,and Blossom was fighting Brick.  
The minute they touched ,both of the girls and boys,were zapped like electricity,and thrown on the walls.  
The RowdyRuff boys left this time without money.  
When they were about to finally sleep,strange things started to 's eyes suddenly got ghostly white.  
"Hey,man what's up with ya eyes?"asked Butch.  
"You okay ?"said Brick,from the other side of the room.  
"I…I don't know…I feel kinda dizy…"replied Boomer,and fell on the floor,fainting,but his eyes were still white.  
Butch got up,to try and wake him up,but he suddenly felt pain in his saw a green vine, wrapped around his arm,tightly.  
"What the hell?"he muttered.  
"Brick!"he yelled.  
"Yeah…uhhh…Butch…why is it so hot in here…."he asked.  
"Maybe because you are,look!"Butch replied.  
Brick was all up in flames,and after a minute it hardly seemed to bother him.  
"Woa…What the hell is happening to us ?"said Butch,who's arms were now all in vines.  
"Grab Boomer.I bet those Powderpuffs have something to do with it."said Brick. 


	2. Something wrong

The girls were getting ready for bed again,when Buttercup suddenly collapsed to the eyes got ghostly white.  
"Buttercup!"yelled Bubbles,bending down to her.  
"What's wrong?"said Blossom.  
"Well,she was fine and then…"said Bubbles,but was cut off by a sharp pain in her looked and saw a green wine wrapped around her arm,tighly.  
"B-Blossom….What's happening to u-us?"asked Bubbles.  
But she didn't looked like her temperature had gone very high.  
"Blossom,you're all in fire !"yelled Bubbles.  
Blossom looked like she was going to join Buttercup on the floor,but after a minute,the fire stopped bothering her.  
"Let's wake up the Professor,and see what's this all Buttercup,Bubbles."said Blossom.  
Just when they were about to knock on his door,they were interrupted by a loud knock on their front door.  
"Come on,let's open it."sighed Blossom,and went downstairs,Bubbles following her.  
"Who could be crazy to be up in four in the morning?"said Bubbles.  
Blossom opened the was in front of her,also in had wines on his arms like Bubbles,and Boomer was unconscious with his eyes ghostly white,like Buttercup.  
"Oh,they are."said Bubbles,snickering.  
"What the hell did you guys do to us ?"asked Brick.  
"We didn't do anything,the same is happening to us !"Blossom yelled in his face.  
"Then what the hell are we gonna do,smart girl ?!"he yelled back.  
"Well,we were gonna wake up the Professor…."started Blossom.  
"Yeah,let's wake up dork-guy,I bet he ha, now I know why're you such a father like daughter."said Brick,laughing darkly.  
Blossom crossed her arms.  
"Ahahaha,come on,so we don't set something on fire…."laughed Brick,pushing her down the hall.  
Bubbles and Butch followed them,with Buttercup and Boomer in their arms.  
"So,you got wines too ?"asked Butch,smirking.  
"Yeah…"said Bubbles,blushing.  
"And Butch…"  
"Yeah,babe ?"  
"Sorry,about me yelling at you,I'm not like that."  
"I know you were just tired,s'alright."he said ,smirking.  
They knocked on Professor's opened,and rubbed his eyes a minute he realized who was in front of him,his eyes went wide.  
"Oh,no…I thought this day would never come…."he said,sighing.

_**Sorry **_ _**if it's a cliff,but I got a major test in two days,and I haven't studied. -_-**_


End file.
